A Night In The Watch Tower
by Grace Keely
Summary: One shot. S1 and glimpses of beyond — A conversation shared between two people that certain night in the watch tower. One was the bastard prince of Winterfell. The other... well, she was not of this realm. Read as they tell their stories of each other and what may unfold in the next, for what could really transpire between the fate-changer and the exiled wolf?


**Disclaimer: I do not own HBO's Game of Thrones or Martin's Song of Ice and Fire. My sole purpose is to entertain my fellow writers and myself on the ideas that popped in my head. Except, for OC. Well... you can't even use her 'cause she doesn't even have a name. lol.**

**Please don't sue me.**

* * *

**A/N: Hello, and thank you for clicking this one-shot! Obviously from the descriptions, these features our broody but dashing Jon Snow during the events of Season 1, and a certain thrown-off-into-the-world-girl in a typical scenario thing. For the extended and whole version of this fic, please refer to The Girl Who Leapt Through Westeros that's found in my profile.**

**Also, leave your comments and reviews after reading! **

* * *

A Night In The Watch Tower

* * *

It was Jon Snow's turn to keep watch in the night.

The wind seemed amicably colder every turn of the sun, the sharpness of it sent prickles on his skin even though he was covered in hides and hides of fur. His father was right, winter _was _coming, and it was coming in close.

He was idly standing by the warm pyre, hot coal burning fresh from the smiths down the Black, waiting for his partner to arrive and join him as they were assigned to. As minutes passed by, the wind grew colder and the fog grew thicker.

Finally, he heard a creak on the elevator dingy going up and he looked to his back, seeing the rope twist back and forth as the head peeped through slowly.

It was not Samwell Tarly who arrived.

It was the _girl_.

"I thought Sam would take watch with me?" Jon asked.

He also noticed she was struggling to pull herself up from the dingy, so he approached the levers and pulled her up in the process.

"Thanks." She breathed through the mask she was wearing. He remembered it was some sort of "disguise", she said, for hiding her identity towards the others. It was still baffling for him as to how the Commander had abled her for the Night's Watch. Discreetly, of course. He knew there was never a woman recorded being part of the Crows. But as to how everything changed because of her "gift"… Well…

"I let him off today. I think Sam's still anxious about heights …" She then pulled down the mask so she could breathe properly. Then, he saw her lips form into a toothy grin. "Well, as far as I've remembered."

"So you say." He simply replied.

He took sight of her form against the crackling of the pyre. It was quite staggering as to how men have passed her off as a lad. But then again, he was also fooled by the thought of her disguise. He never expected that her being a mute was just a ruse so that she wouldn't have the opportunity to speak, as it would've revealed her then and there if they find out her voice was questionably lighter. She also had a small and lithe form, almost barely reaching to his chest, and mind you, Jon Snow had still yet to grow for his young age.

And lastly, was the sight of her hair.

He didn't know a woman who ever had a hair so short like hers. Even shorter than he had. The back of her hair had yet to reach her spine, and yet the front had swayed and covered a small portion of her brows. It was also jet black. Black deeper than that of the Starks. It had also arrayed a few bits of snow that dragged down listlessly in the cold night.

"So, can I join you?" She finally asked.

He nodded, gesturing her to the other wall to lean on, but he was still figuring out where that hint of accent came from. It didn't came from the North or from the South, that he was certain of. Maybe there was a reasonable explanation of her existence. She could be from Essos or the farther… He didn't really know.

"Listen, a-about the other day, I…" He started, but he stopped when she raised a dismissive wave at him.

"It's fine. I think you should know anyways." She assured him.

_That what? That you're a woman?_ _That I've entered a room by mistake and saw you naked and…_ He stopped, again. He didn't want to remember that moment. For all honor and integrity he had left, he shook away the memory before he were to disavow his oath.

She sighed as she sat down near the brazier, sitting cross-legged and started to rub her hands together then held them close to the heat. "So, we're alone, now. Guess it's time for me to explain a few things?"

Jon agreed as he started first. "Tell me then, what serves your purpose to join the Night's Watch?" He queried, forgetting what transpired in his head a moment ago. He then relaxed himself by leaning unto a wall, standing, crossing both his arms and legs. "If you're truly gifted as you say you are, then you should already know that no woman are allowed to be a Crow."

"I didn't technically swore an oath. I had no voice, remember?" She pulled a grin. Which also reminded her; she gazed down at the courtyard to see if there were eyes looking at them, but it was already deep within the night for anyone to be awake for no reason.

"I don't know exactly. One moment I was just over at my friend's apartment in a Halloween party, then the next, I got transported to the magical land of snowing freaking _Narnia_." She continued, shrugging. "I mean, I _could_ be in King's Landing right now. I could do a lot of changing there. Maybe even pick on that douche boy while I'm at it. Or maybe a certain Khaleesi on Essos. Lord knows she needed the help. Maybe even in Winterfell, where you came from."

That didn't stun him. He knew he didn't told her about where he come from, but his identity was common knowledge in the North. He also knew she had just mentioned lands, not names. If she were to impress him, it should take something better than that to convince him of her so-called "foresight".

"But hey, I got stuck with you." Ducking down, she made a slight chuckle. "I admit, 'Jon Snow In The Night Watch' isn't one of my personal favorite parts to watch."

Even though, _that _made him form a scowl in his face. "You think what I'm doing here is boring? What _we're _doing here is boring?" He accused.

"No, I didn't say that…" She sighed, again. "I know the job's here is important too. I guess I'm still kinda figuring out why I'm out here, of all places. "

"You could've asked the Commander to send you south. We can make for carriage if you want."

She shook her head and smiled, this time facing him. "Nah. I'm starting to like this place. Sam's here. You're here…" She trailed off, looking at the crackling of the pyre as she did so.

Blush crept through his cheeks and then hid his face to the shadows to avoid her. Thankfully, she was busying herself by the fire instead of looking at him. She would've torn off his ears with all her yapping if she knew that he was shy with compliments. Albeit what he said after. Then again, she knew things— no, she knew _everything_.

The silence grew on after that. She was getting herself heated up the more the cold seeped through, and Jon's gaze altered back and forth to hers and then the depths below, keeping watchful gaze in case something comes up.

"I've always wondered what this world would look like." She then started, something about her tone was light. Dream-like. Melancholic. "Everything is… bigger than what they'd depicted."

"Don't your world have castles and walls?" He asked, probably unsure if they were talking about the same thing.

She chuckled. "Oh yes, we do have some, but we have buildings far taller than the castle at Winterfell."

"You lie." He frowned. "What of the Wall?"

She then chuckled, almost as if she was trying to laugh it off in disbelief. "Now this place. This place is just too darn impossible. But it existed."

He could see the fascination in her eyes. Maybe she _was _telling the truth about it in a certain point. But to think of buildings far taller than… It's just too grand for his eyes to probably even imagine.

"How do you live then? How do your buildings fair if they are as tall as you speak?" He then asked.

"Oh we don't do wars. At least, not anymore." She paused, as if to think. "Men weren't raised to become warriors, they _choose _their roles in their lives. Women too. As for me, well, I'm currently studying to educate children. A teacher… of sorts. And the worst thing that comes close to me bleeding from a war would be a nasty papercut for checking grades if you ask me."

Then, it was his turn to think. "What you do is…" He trailed off.

"I know, I know. Dull and mundane—"

"Not typical to what women would do."

"Oh, right." She bobbed her head up and down. "Apparently, we developed gender equality, as well as other equal disciplines, after a few centuries. And guess what? We don't particularly serve you cups and bear you princes anymore." She gave him a teasing grin.

When she tried to explain her world, it fascinated him, really. Little Arya would've loved it there. It was a world where there were times of peace and times of freedom. There would be no one to challenge her stubbornness there. Maybe he would get to enjoy it too. After all, everything felt so liberated in that world.

"Tell me, what lies beyond the North?" He asked, prying the conversation to another topic.

She chuckled. "To be honest, I don't know." He raised one brow. "I haven't _exactly _gotten into that part yet."

"Part of what?"

"Ah, well, let's just say I only know things only up to a certain point in time." She then shifted slightly farther away from the brazier, leaning back and sitting tall. "It's hard to explain. I have a feeling you wouldn't get it anyways."

To be honest, he didn't. And he didn't want to prod her about it, much less the next guy who gets to be introduced into something... otherworldly.

"What about you?" She asked.

The words caught him in a daze. "What _about_ me?"

"Tell me about yourself."

"I thought you already know things about m'self."

She then leaned forward again and placed two palms below her chin, like a child eager for storytelling. "Well, I probably would never have the privilege like this again so… I want _you _to tell me."

Jon let out a sigh of annoyance. Indignance. Whatever that told him that she was a really talkative person. Now that his curiosity was piqued, Jon would've preferred the silence right about now. It allowed him to think. But apparently, her coaxing wouldn't let him.

Robb was right about one thing: when alone with women, things _do _tend to be a bit chattier.

"I was born and raised in Winterfell, bastard child of Lord Eddard Stark. What is there to know about?" He started.

She frowned. Out of the conversation they already had, she had yet to frown, all until now. Jon wondered if it was something he said. So far, he hadn't really said _anything_ about her... then why did she look offended?

"You're a bad storyteller." She then turned her gaze from him and into the fire, stoking it with a metal stick, sparkling the flames in the cold of the night. "What was your childhood like, with the Starks?"

He took a moment to regard his words, hopefully not going to risk offending her further. "Not much. I was raised and fed well. I've been taught how to read and write, especially with the way of the sword. Robb, he feels like he's a real brother to me. Sansa had her beauty. Arya's stubborn as a bull, but she has the fierce determination of a wolf. Bran and Rickon have yet to come of age, but they will someday be heir to the throne."

"_You _could be an heir too." She stated. His brows furrowed in question.

"Impossible. Lady Stark, wouldn't have of it. The way she treated me all those years with spite made sure that I wouldn't even _think _twice to succeed being Lord. After all, I'm only a bastard—"

"Would you quit saying that?" She snapped. Although she fell silent again afterwards, regretting to lash out like that. "Geez, why do everyone in this place use that _word _like it's some sort of compliment?" She mumbled loud enough for him to hear her.

"What? About being a bastard? I'm assuming you don't have ones in your world too?"

"Just…" She then closed her eyes and gritted her teeth, controlling the surge of anger he felt rising in her. After a few clenching and unclenching of fists, she opened her eyes again and sighed. "We _do _have them. It's just… we don't hang that title over our heads like it was some 'kick-me' sign for everyone to see. We don't normally condone them of what they are, it's degrading and just plain rude."

Jon was surprised at that. She even made a slight face when she noticed how his brows were raised in shock. He couldn't deny it, but there was an inkling of longing to be there. Even if he didn't know if the place existed or not. However, the way she swayed her words almost told him it did.

"I apologize," He said, bowing curtly. "I meant no ill in offending you."

She didn't reply back and the silence went on again after that. It made him slightly uncomfortable. He didn't want _this _kind of silence. It was worse than her yapping and talking all the time.

He sighed. He really didn't know what to do with her.

"I feel like Lady Stark has been good to me, even though of my title. I'm glad that I still had the opportunity to be raised as nobility. Some weren't even fortunate." He continued on with his story, trying to break the awkward silence in the air. "My ordeal was harrowing either way. It felt like all eyes were on me, waiting for me to make a mistake. I didn't want that. I didn't want to be a burden to their family."

He then made a slight pause and continued. "I… usually go to this place when I needed to escape from it all. They rarely cared for my well-being anyways so it was fine for me to get out of the castle every once in a while. It was a secluded lake located only a few miles from the castle."

"I didn't know that." She finally said. At least, he thought of it as some sort of accepting the apology he did. Somewhat like that anyways.

"It's a perfect place to just sit perfectly still and watch as the breeze pass by and move the waters." He regarded in a state of melancholy.

"Sounds heavenly, if you ask me." Out of his peripherals, he saw her standing up and looked towards her way. She was heading to his direction, but apparently her gaze was fixed elsewhere; towards the foggy unknown that lies in front of them. It was then that she had herself sit on the edge of the abyss, her feet dangling in midair as she held the edge to her sides. The fur of her cloak whiskered on the nightly air.

"Are you not afraid of heights?" He asked, a thought came into mind by joining her but disregarded it anyways.

"You push me off this cliff and I swear I'll haunt you for the rest of your days." She pointed smugly, as if she was merely joking at her threat. Jon involuntarily curled one side of his lip upwards into a smirk, preventing himself to chuckle, but still had managed to grin at the thought.

"Wait, is that a smile?" She then flashed a sinister smile. Eyebrows furrowed and eyes looking like she had caught someone stealing from the larder. "Did Jon Snow of the Broody and All-the-depressed actually grin at my joke?"

Jon instantly hid his features by masking himself in nonchalance again. Gods, what is with this woman that made him feel so... unnerved?

"I didn't. Must be the fire." He retorted.

"Wow, I never really thought there'd be a day that I'd make you laugh." To which, she did.

He probably should take it back. Pushing her off this cliff _would _offer him the silence he wanted. Then again, he cringed at the thought of the ghost of her yapping his ears off when she comes back to haunt him.

"What's with the look?" She asked.

He didn't know he was looking at her until she said it. He then panned his gaze elsewhere. "You're lucky, I guess. You always look so happy and cheery. You must be born in a very enthusiastic family."

And then, a ghost of a smile flitted into her lips. "I… don't have any parents. I was an orphan, carving my way into the world and all that jazz." She explained.

"I... I did not know…"

"It's okay." She said.

It was phenomenal, really. How she could still make that small smile in her face even though she had told him of what she was. An orphan.

It was worse than being a bastard. At least he knew one of his parent, Lord Stark, unlike knowing none at all. He was raised with food on his table and a roof under his head, that he was lucky of. But for her… he didn't know. He also didn't know how could she smile like that, or if that smile of hers were just another mask she hides, but he didn't want to know either. It felt like it wasn't the best time for him to know her dark secrets just yet.

"Hey Jon," She called out, but he knew she wasn't certainly looking at him. "Did you remember when Tyrion talked to you? I hadn't exactly been there, but… yeah."

He remembered. It was still back when he was in Winterfell when his uncle Benjen convinced him (or rather _helped _in convincing) of joining the Night Watch. He would never forget the words that fell on Tyrion that day.

"He said something about carrying your title like a badge of honor so that no one can hurt you with the word." She continued explaining. "For me, that was one of the stupidest things he'd ever said, as far as I know. I mean, I admit that he's one clever son-of-a-gun, but he can be rather foolish sometimes."

When he heard her explaining like that, he had drawn his eyes towards her, bemused.

"In _my _world, being called a 'bastard', an 'orphan' or even a 'dwarf' can still be referred to as an insult or derogatory, but it doesn't mean you get to be treated like you had the pox. It also doesn't mean that because of your title, every opportunity should be hindered from you. Basically, what I'm trying to say is: it's not about who _you_ are, but what can you _become_."

"I mean, that's why you joined Night's Watch, right? To prove yourself."

She was right. The arrow hit right in the bulls-eye that left him in a daze. Was his story told from her world? No. She probably had guessed it on her own. Or maybe his goals were too transparent for everyone to probably recognize? He didn't know. There were still so many questions waiting to be answered, but it'd be best to leave it at that for awhile. He just wanted to enjoy the naivety of the situation before things start to fall at the seam.

"We've only taught one snow in our world." She then said. "It is a place where children toss snowballs at each other and people skating along the ice. We could also wear these sorts of clothes and make ourselves warm in the cold of night. It's also a time when we celebrate a couple of holidays and well… my nameday."

She looked at him. "So, Jon Snow, what of your name? Does it mean what it was taught by my world? Or by yours?"

She gave him time to think after that. If he was left in a daze before, he was probably consumed to oblivion right by now. The words hit him hard, and it was a backhand of epic proportions. When he came to, he finally realized things he never realized before.

He was always so sure about himself about the honor and glory of the Crows. They had also been a reminder of pastless heroes. What they really were, were not because of the things and titles in the past, but what can represent to themselves in their future. She reminded him of that.

And it also helped him cling to another rock. His name was enjoyed by people in other realms. Not only just death and strife. Or being called a bastard. It was also not an armour he had worn, but it was also a name he could write for himself. A blank stone ready to be carved of what he was about to do.

Jon was astounded by that. By her wisdom. And even for such a young age... perhaps… perhaps he was wrong about her after all.

"It's a wonder to have that knowledge from your gift." He stated.

She then gave him a smug grin."Oh no, I did that all by myself."

"Really?" He challenged.

She scoffed and then pulled herself into a standing position, her back against the edge. There was a tinge of worry that etched on his skin, worrying that she might fall, so he circled himself along the brazier to see if she would do the same. And she did.

"I'll have you know I haven't told anyone anything concerning the fate of this realm!" She defended.

"Really? And why is that?"

Her face sank. "Because… Because..!"

Now he'd done it. There was something starting to sparkle in her eyes. An onset of something no man should ever deal with. If it flows, there would be nothing to remedy the situation. He had to think of something. Quick.

"You don't have to tell if you're not inclined to. I won't force you." He then hurried to say.

She sniffed. "You… won't?"

_By the Seven Hells, this woman could possibly sit in the Iron Throne for all her trickeries_.

Jon sighed. Yet again. A mist of hot and cold air laid in its waste. "I swear to the old Gods and to the next."

She then wiped her tears using a small cloth she had under her pockets. "That's a pretty solemn vow for a Stark-son to make." She said, and then a smile to seal the deal.

Something in his chest fluttered. It was weird at first, but the way she claimed him to be, brought about a certain thing lost deep within the recesses of his heart. And when she said it, it gave a beat. Then it tugged him, pulled him. It was the first time a person ever called him a son of Stark.

He seemed content with that, and he didn't want to revoke the claim she said to him.

She ducked her head playfully as she looked to his face, as if searching if he was there. "No regrets?"

"I'm certain I wouldn't have asked of you without your say."

She then pouted. "You should've said, 'no regrets' too," She played her tone and lowered it, trying to copy Jon's voice when she said the "no regrets" part.

"So… no regrets?"

She bent herself back again, and then offered up a hand.

He shook it, maybe as a sign of brotherhood… or whatever they were called.

"No regrets." Jon Snow said.

She formed a smug of a smile. "You're going to be in good company from now on." She then winked.

_Oh Gods, what has he done now?_

* * *

A year later

* * *

_King's Landing_ _– The Throne Room_

"A song has reached into my ears. About a person who had the gift of foresight on the events of the war." Varys said.

Littlefinger strode across the room and greeted the eunuch beside the Iron Throne. "It had reached into my ears as well. Would you believe it? A fate-changer in our midst. His appearance would change the tides of whoever had the acquisition of him."

"Yes," The eunuch replied, gazing at the Iron Throne with a sad smile flitting across his lips. "I for one would've loved to know what happens next. Tell me Lord Bhaelish, would the king's reign continue on as being the Tyrant of the South, or would he would fall to the hands of our Stark-Lord?"

"You should be careful with your words, eunuch. The walls have ears not even I could cover." Littlefinger warned.

"It was just a question that had only yet to happen, yet it also didn't happen at all." He stated.

Littlefinger scoffed at that. "Clever words, eunuch.

"Now…" He then trailed off.

* * *

_Robb Stark's Tent _

"There had been reports about a person in the North with a gift of foresight, my love. Someone that knows the outcome of our battle. We should seek counsel to him and send him our way, before others can acquire him." Talisa said.

Her husband looked at her with apprehension. "The North? You mean the Wall? But Jon is there." He walked through his battlemaps again and checked for some strategies that needed aid if he were to undergo through that. "How accurate are these predictions he'd made?"

"I don't know, my love. But it seemed to have caused an uproar in the whole of Westeros. He had known about the death of Lord Renly and your father even before it ever happened. Such as the rumors have been told."

Assessing his troops, he tried to figure out the best way, but he couldn't. He sighed. "We can't afford any more of my men to scatter. Uncle's wedding would be in the fortnight and we need all the guards we can get..." He trailed off.

Talisa walked over to him and gently rubbed his shoulders, relaxing him. Robb replied by placing a hand to hers, wrapping it tightly and softly kissing the other side of her palm. "We just have to rely on my brother to ensure his safety by then."

* * *

_Somewhere in the Desert of Essos._

"…After I left the castle, I've caught wind on some information about a mute boy who can see into the future." Ser Barristan said. They were riding for a couple of days now and were heading to the ancient city of Yunkath.

"Sure is a fancy tale if I do say so myself, Ser Barristan." Ser Jorah said.

Daenerys had caught them talking to each other and tilted her head on the saddle.

"It is not a fancy tale. Rumors have spread around that he had known the demise of many important people who fought for the throne. Even the ones yet to come." Ser Barristan replied.

"Tell me, your Majesty," He then continued, looking at the maiden and future Queen (this was based on Barristan's predictions) of the Iron Throne in front of them. "Should I inquire a handful of the Unsullen to retrieve this boy in the Wall so that we could gain the knowledge of what lies ahead?"

The white steed stopped in clopping and the woman in question now turned on them. "There is no need. For I already know the future of whom will sit on the Iron Throne."

And then she continued on, leaving the two knights floored to the dust.

* * *

**A/N: That's it in the story lol. Like it? Hate it? Want me to extend it? Again, please do write a review/comment. I would certainly enjoy it if you do :) Thanks! Love ya guys! :D**


End file.
